zombiepodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
14 - Out of the Ashes
Recap : Burt, Riley, and Angel head into the tower, and manage to take out a few remaining zombies from the elevator shaft before climbing upstairs. Lizzy directs the others to put out the last remaining embers with blankets, being sure to save the remaining water. Kalani calls Burt, Angel and Michael over, having found a body in the stairwell, which Burt carries upstairs. Burt barks and Michael to go upstairs when Michael insists that they had other work to do in the tower. Burt notes that people cried and prayed seeing him carrying the body. The occupants give Michael glares, making him believe that they blame him for the tower’s take-over. Lizzy goes to check on Saul, when Kelly tells her that he hasn’t improved much but was maintaining the bleeding. : Lizzy and others go to Michael to find out what to do next, when he finally breaks down, believing that he and the other soldiers had no reason to help, cracking under the pressure and locking himself in his apartments. Kalani, Datu, and others want to leave with supplies, but Burt steps up to the leadership role, requesting their help on making the tower temporarily secured. Burt states that he’ll give them guns, ammo, and food for the road as long as everyone helps out. He separates everyone into groups to secure the lobby, getting the generator back up, and setting up somewhere for medical help, putting Saul at the top of the list. Datu goes to take care of the generator as Angel and Burt head up to help Saul, stating that they need to get the bullet out before they can stitch up the wound. Pegs gives a notice to Burt that the others are gathering supplies from the nearby buildings to secure the lobby. Saul has been moved to another room and Angel has some tools being heated and somewhat cleaned. :With only Riley and Angel helping, Burt heads to Michael’s room, trying to convince him that he needs help with Saul to get the bullet out. Michael pouts for a bit before Burt convinces him that he’s the one with the most field training, accepting the fact that he has a chance to save somebody else’s life. Burt has a case of shaking hands due to a hangover, lack of sleep, and his age, unable to perform on Saul’s wound, noticing that Michael has a better chance at saving him. Michael and Burt get called over by Riley, saying that Saul woke up, struggling to get up from the table. They notice that the morphine is gone, rummaging through supplies to get the bullet out. With no options for pain killers, they grab a bag of ice and a bottle of whiskey. : Saul requests something to bite down on during the impromptu surgery, to keep him from yelling too loud. Using a group of tools to hold open the wound and suctioning the wound with a baster to look inside. Saul screams during the surgery, so Burt tells a story from his war where a tuna sandwich saved his life. He and his fellow soldiers would radio riddles back and forth, going on until somebody got the question right. One night, they get asked a question of what Dudley Do-right’s horse was named. He and the others think for several hours until somebody offers a tuna sandwich if someone got the answer right. He finally came up with it being named “horse,” getting told to come inside for the sandwich from the officer. He gets up and heads to the building and hears an RPG go off behind him, hitting the sandbag right where he was sitting before. The story keeps Saul distracted and interested enough until Michael gets the bullet out of his shoulder. Angel heads upstairs to get a hot hammer to cauterize the wound. Saul passes out from the pain and Burt orders to keep him strapped down, worried that the bullet passed through Tommy and may have gotten some of the zombie blood in his wound. : Michael heads into the hallway of the sixth floor for a break from all that is going on in the tower. He’s met by Kelly who is found sitting outside of the room containing the bodies of Tommy, Bill, and Ryan. Michael sits with her as they talk about the death and events in the tower. When asked about the people lost in the initial outbreak, Kelly gets Michael to state that he was an only child and his parents died during his last tour overseas. Having not lost anybody, he wasn’t as affected by the outbreak and the deaths from the battle were the first losses he has suffered due to the outbreak : He states that he feels like everyone in the tower is his family now rather than just friends or soldiers. Kelly finally tells Michael that she never really wanted Tommy to be kicked out, but wanted to help him grow up and not be recognized as just a kid. She also tells Michael that they were planning a memorial for those who fell. Angel shows up with cigarettes for Michael, which he decides he doesn’t need any more, asking Angel about doing flag detail. The death of Bill, Ryan, and Tommy gets a proper send-off as the bodies are carried upstairs to the roof. : A few people say words during the service when Datu talks about Ryan, Burt steps forward to talk about Tommy. Angel also gives a send off to Paul, the man killed by the suited zombie, Todd, Lizzy’s old boyfriend, and Cindy, his old girlfriend. Towards the end, Michael steps in to say that even though there was regret towards Bill, the fact that he was down there with them at the end, rather than locked in his penthouse, giving him the same respect. At the end, they treat the service as though they were military, having all been fighting the same war together, and Angel plays Taps while rounds are fired from a rifle into the air. Trivia The Bugle player at the end was Becky Takashima Quotations Links *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-14-out-of-the-ashes-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-14-out-of-the-ashes-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-14-out-of-the-ashes-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes